This invention relates to a mechanic""s creeper construction, and more particularly, to a molded plastic, creeper construction which is shaped to provide enhanced comfort to the user.
Heretofore, mechanic""s creepers have been manufactured utilizing a flat wooden board, such as a plywood, material mounted on wheels or mounted on a metal frame. U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,592 discloses a typical construction. Other patents have suggested contouring the creeper platform and manufacture of a creeper platform from a molded plastic material. Patents depicting a contoured creeper platform include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,792,147 and 5,297,809. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,397,139 also suggests that a mechanic""s creeper platform may somehow be contoured in order to facilitate the comfort of the user.
Commercially there are other creeper platform constructions molded from plastic material having various shapes and contours and which have proven to be useful as mechanic""s creepers. Molding of a plastic mechanic""s creeper platform has also proven to be a technological challenge. When molding a creeper platform, quite often the molding technology provides that the outer layer or skin of the creeper platform will be molded from a polyethylene material and the inner core of the creeper platform will be stiffened by means of urethane plastic injected into the core of the polyethylene envelope. Molding processes for the manufacture of such products typically comprise injection molding techniques. While such techniques are useful, other molding techniques such as rotational molding may have additional benefits in terms of the form of the creeper platform which may be manufactured.
Thus there has remained a number of reasons why an improved mechanic""s creeper would be useful and desirable in the market place.
Briefly, the present invention relates to a mechanic""s creeper molded from plastic and designed to receive and support a person working in a reclined position. The creeper includes a molded plastic platform or cradle with a plurality of wheels attached to the periphery of the platform for support of the platform and for permitting easy movement of the platform by the person thereon. The platform is preferably molded by a rotational molding technique or process and includes an upper or top layer and a lower or bottom layer. The layers are separated one from the other by a hollow space which defines the thickness of the platform. The lower bottom layer includes a pattern of indentations arrayed therein which extend toward the top layer and are fused thereto. This structure provides mechanical integrity to the platform. The platform is configured into at least three distinct areas: a generally flat shoulder area adjacent one end, a curved lumbar support area in the middle, and a curved, buttocks support area at the other end. An elevated headrest is provided adjacent the shoulder area. Casters are strategically positioned about the periphery of the platform and inserted into cylindrical, metal, retaining bushings molded into the platform. The casters include a stem with a compression ring on the stem that fits into and engages with a slot or counterbore in the bushing. Hand holes and a cleat are molded into the platform to facilitate carrying thereof.
Thus it is an object of the invention to provide an improved mechanic""s creeper construction.
Another object of the invention is to provide a mechanic""s creeper construction having a low profile which includes a platform made from a molded plastic material such as polyethylene.
Yet a further object of the invention is to provide a mechanic""s creeper with a platform that may be manufactured by rotational molding techniques.
A further object of the invention is to provide a mechanic""s creeper which is adapted to include a number of casters positioned about the periphery of the creeper platform.
Another object of the invention is to provide a mechanic""s creeper construction wherein the creeper platform may be manufactured by a molding process.
Another object of the invention is to provide a creeper comprised of an upper or top layer and a lower or bottom layer with a hollow space between the layers and with indentations projecting from the bottom layer toward or into the top layer to enhance mechanical rigidity and stability.
Another object of the invention is to provide a mechanic""s creeper which may be utilized in combination with various creeper enhancements such as a head cushion, tool holders and the like.
A further object of the invention is to provide a mechanic""s creeper which is easily manufactured, economic and rugged.
These and other objects, advantages and features of the invention will be set forth in the detailed description which follows.